Phoebe10: Crepe and Streamers
by Doug2
Summary: Phoebe's daughters are attending their Junior Prom. Part 10.


Phoebe10: Crepe And Streamers

Prue, Pippy and Patty stood in a row with their dates. Their Dad in typical father fashion was scanning their picture for the family photo-database.

"Everyone smile, just one more time. There. Great. Thanks!" he said putting his pocket-scan away.

"Oh, you're all so lovely," said Phoebe with tears in her eyes. "My three wonderful girls going to their Junior Prom!"

Pippy wore a white satin sleeveless gown, Prue wore a baby blue over the shoulder gown and Patty wore an old slinky black dress that her grandmother had worn.

"Dad, please were going to be late!" said Pippy.

"Ah yea, Pop can we go now?" asked Prue.

"All right off you go. Thanks guys. And remember the rules. Have a great time, girls," he said looking very proud of his girls.

"Good luck. Love ya!" cried out Phoebe.

"Oh, Mark. Our girls are sooo grown up now! I remember my junior prom. I wish you could have been my date!" said Phoebe.

"You were lovely in those old flat photographs," remarked Mark hugging her tight.

"And Patty. My, she looks so much like Prue when she wore that dress. I don't know why see wanted it so?"

"Probably since it was also your Mother's. She has a passion for learning about her. Let's go and put on some oldies. I want to dance with my best girl, too!"

"Oh, my!" squealed Phoebe as they headed for the entertainment room.

At the prom nothing ever seemed to change. One generation after another hung up the sparkling ball, got out the tissue paper and hung up the crepe paper. Streamers hung everywhere. The band was rocking the dance floor. Prue looked hip dancing with her boyfriend since tenth grade, Kevin Michaels.

"This is really great. And next year we'll be seniors! Are you having fun, Prue?" asked Kevin.

"It's a riot. Your really the funks," replied Prue.

Then Prue stopped for a moment when she saw her Aunt Prue appear behind Kevin.

"What's wrong, Princess?" asked Kevin.

"Uh, got to adjust the gown. Been hopping around too much. Would you get me a coke and pineapple? Please, Kev dear?" she asked smiling sweetly.

"All right. Just don't be too long. This dance floor is steaming," he said.

"I hope not!" said Prue heading for the ladies room.

"OH, I can't believe you're at your Junior Prom," said Prue clasping her hands and sounding all choked up.

"OK, Auntie Prue. You've seen it. Not that I don't appreciate you, But..." she said looking peeved.

"I understand, Prue. This is business. In about three minutes, something is going to seek up behind Patty and her date. She needs your help," explained Prue.

"Thanks! No rest for the 'you know what's'." said Prue heading to find her sister.

Out on the lawn, Patty and her date were seriously necking. There was a stirring in the woods. A dark shadowy figure emerged behind the busy couple. With one swoop of her hand, Prue made him fly away. Patty looked up and froze her date.

"AH, thanks Prue. Wow, I didn't see that one coming," she said relieved.

"I clued her in." said Aunt Prue appearing behind her. "Try want you call your 'number three special.'"

"OK. Nickety nack, don't come back, no more poop, now fly the coop!" recited Patty. The demon vanished in a puff.

"Spells have come a long way from my day. And you look so beautiful in my old Prom dress. I love the splash of purple you added to it," said Prue with a tear.

"Thanks, Auntie, but I better get back to my date," said Patty.

"As should I. Good night, Aunt Prue," said her namesake heading back to the dance floor.

"Ah, the impatience of youth," thought Prue as she vanished.

On another part of the dance floor, Pippy was dancing with Steve. She had felt what had gone on between Prue, Patty and the demon. She seemed distracted.

"Are you all right, Pipa?" asked Steve.

"All right? Oh, yes. Steve, let's get out of here so we can be alone. I love the party, but with two sisters floating around. I want you alone with me," she said looking into his eyes.

"Great," he said going to get her coat.

Much later at Steve's house they watched an old romantic movie and started getting romantic themselves. Getting hotter and hotter Pippy found them slowly getting undressed.

"Oh, Steve!" she cried.

"You're so wonderful, Pipa," he said.

"PIPPY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Phoebe said to her mind interrupting her.

"MOM!" Pippy said sitting straight up breaking her embrace.

"Mom? Is something wrong, Pipa?" asked a very confused date.

"NO, I just need a minute alone. I will be back, Steve," she said kissing him and going into the bathroom.

"Mom!" she thought disgusted "Kindly get out of my head!"

"Pippy, what so you think you're doing with that boy?" Phoebe demanded.

"I was TRYING to have a nice romantic evening with him," she thought back.

"A little more than that!" replied Phoebe.

"Mother dear. I have really enjoyed our more than intimate relationship. Since we are linked, I appreciate that you have always treated me with respect and as an adult. We have NO secrets from each other, but tonight you are going to have to trust me as an adult!" Pipy explained.

"You're only SIXTEEN!" "shouted" Phoebe.

"And as I recall you telling me you were only fourteen and you were behind the bleachers in the school gym! Steve and I having been going together for two years. I know his mind and where he's coming from better than any other girl knows his guy. We're in love and we now want to express it to each other. I've taken all the necessary precautions

Please, please trust me," pleaded Pippy.

"OH, well. How can many mothers let her daughter go off and lose.." said Phoebe unable to finish the sentence.

"It had to happen sometime and Steve and I are ready. So please get out of my head. And don't tell Dad," she thought.

"Well, at least not tonight. Ah, good night, Pippy," said Phoebe reluctantly.

"And Please call me Pipa!" thought Pippy as she headed out the door.

Phoebe cuddled down next to her husband resisting the urge to check on her other two daughters. "They have to live their own lives and make their own decisions. At least I'm not two generations removed like Grams was to me." She cuddled up next to Mark and went to sleep.

Early the next morning Phoebe awoke when she heard her daughter Prue's voice.

"Mom, wake up! Patty is missing!" she said urgently. "We're at Lover's Bluff," she said standing there and then she vanished.

"Wake up, Mark! Patty is in trouble," Phoebe said as she hurriedly got dressed.

At the bluff the police were interviewing Doug, her date. He was found unconscious in the bushes. Except for one shoe, no trace of Patty could be found. Her date was hit from behind and remembered nothing.

Pippy and Steve drove up just after their parents did.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Freby, there is not one sign of your daughter. She didn't slip off the bluff and their car is still here. The police dogs haven't picked up a scent either. It's very weird," explained the policeman.

"But not necessarily unexpected," said Mark "Thank you, officer."

Phoebe turned to Pippy. "Do you sense anything? Did you hear anything?"

"No, Mom. Not a thought. She must be asleep or unconscious. I can't sense her anywhere," said a worried Pippy.

"There was a goon after her earlier. Aunt Prue helped us there," said Prue.

"Well, I guess even with all these people, some still slip through." said Phoebe worried about ALL of he daughters.

"I can find her. I'll go to her, wherever she is," said Prue as she concentrated on her and appeared at her bedside.

Patty was curled up in a ball sobbing.

"Patty, I'm here. It's me, Prue!" she said stroking her hair. But Patty didn't realize she was here.

"Gone, there all gone! I'm all alone. All alone! There all dead!" screamed Patty.

Prue took in the scene and went back to the bluff.

"Patty's in bad shape. She is under some delusion. I couldn't figure it out, but she didn't recognize me. She's in padded cell at the old abandoned state prison. Physically she's all right, but mentally she's a mess," said Prue.

"Oh, God. My poor little one. Mark. You stay here for appearances. The Charmed Ones have to go save one of their own," said Phoebe kissing her husband.

"Good luck!" called out Mark as they took a car and headed upstate.

Patty just moaned in pain while a demon watched closely. "You will gladly give up your powers to me! My little time freezer."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
